


In the Darkness of A Romantic Moment

by pentaceratopsian



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentaceratopsian/pseuds/pentaceratopsian
Summary: Snake and Otacon get up to a romantic escapade





	In the Darkness of A Romantic Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously because I sure didn't.

Snake and otacon were there, on a bed, ready. READY FOR TACTICAL SEXPIONAGE ACTION. 

“Hhhrhrnhgh Otacon….,” snake grumbled huskily.

“Ohhhhh Snake,” replied Otacon. “I wanna suck your dick.”

“My dick?”

“Yeah snake…. Your dick.”

“Hhhhrm!~”

Snake laid down on the bed, shimmied out of his pants, and stood erect and at the ready. Otacon shyly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“…What is it? You’ve never done this before, have you?”

“Ah- well, no, but that’s not a big deal. I mean, I have one, I know what I like, it can’t be much different from what you like.”

Snake sat up and crossed his arms.

“Well, it’s just…. It’s just that….”

“Hrm. Out with it.”

“I have a uh, a little request, if it’s alright with you.”

“Ohh, a kink! I like that,” he growled. “Lay it on me.”

Otacon let out a nervous giggle, then backed away and headed to his closet. Snake had expected him to return with something exciting: handcuffs, maybe a costume… but what he returned with was downright bewildering.

“….huh?!”

“Well, uh, snake….. I’d like you to put this over you and lay down.”

It was a giant pillowcase with a conveniently cut hole between the legs of a waifish anime girl printed along one side.

“This is a joke, right?”

“Snake, don’t be insensitive! Look, we all have kinks, right?”

“Yeah, but most kinks aren’t about fucking… a pillowcase?”

“It’s not just a pillowcase, Snake! It’s a dakimakura and that girl? That’s Berry-chan and she is best girl!”

Snake looked at the pillowcase. He looked at Otacon. He looked at his own deflating erection. He looked at Otacon’s lips. He looked at his own inflating erection. He looked at the dakimakura again, to the anime girl’s lifeless eyes.

In less than five minutes, he found himself stretched out upon a bed, pillowcase on his dick, dick in Otacon’s mouth. Every so often, Otacon would pause in the middle of sucking and licking his dick to whimper and moan. At one point, Snake heard him utter “oh, be-chan…”. But it didn’t deter snake! He came in Otacon’s mouth full force. THE END YAY.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so my gf was like, "you need to write me another dirty fanfic" and I said "alright" and she said "you never let people cum in your fics" and I was like "yeah it's a weird thing i never noticed until now but I'll take note of that" and then i churned this out.


End file.
